Cardiac compression is a known method of assisting a failing heart and has been used for many years. In its most simple form it is applied on the chest either manually or using an automatic chest compression device. The external methods are basically simple life-saving methods and can only be used to alleviate acute heart failures.
However, long lasting heart failure is ever increasing, despite the advancements in cardiology. Implantable mechanical heart compression devices could potentially provide treatment for many patients suffering from a failing heart.
On average a human heart beats 31 million times per year which gives an enormous strain in on any mechanical element that wishes to assist or replace the natural heart. Therefore it is desirable o have a heart help device with few moving parts, and where the moving parts are made of a durable material. This way the device can operate for a long time without needing maintenance. Furthermore these devices place large strain on the heart, if they contact the heart in the same area the entire time. It would also be preferable to have a fixation device and method for fixating said heart help device and occasionally existing motor, energizing members and control logic.